Paging Serena Campbell
by jacnaylor
Summary: Serena is paged about a case involving a young girl on AAU. Serena Campbell with a bit of Sacha Levy. Warning: Hints of sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**2:15 AM AAU**

Serena Campbell was on the night shift when she had been paged by Sacha Levy to come to AAU urgently. When she arrived on AAU she located Sacha in bay 2 next to a girl lying on a bed. The girl was around age 10, she was extremely skinny, and had dark blonde hair. She was dressed in jeans and a hoodie.

Serena walked over to where they were.

'You paged me Mr Levy' Serena said. As she spoke the young child looked directly at her. Serena noticed she had a black eye and had a deep gash across one cheek. Serena's mind raced with possible scenarios of what had happened, every one of them making her shudder at the thought of it happening to Eleanor.

'Yes Ms Campbell, This is Caitlin Holmes, age 11. Caitlin, could you tell Ms Campbell what you told me?' Sacha spoke softly to the girl, who in response shook her head indicating her refusal to speak.

'Mr Levy could we please talk privately.' Serena Campbell said, obviously slightly frustrated that she had been told it was urgent when it quite clearly was not. She was a busy person, she had a whole hospital to run after Mr Hansen's sudden departure, she couldn't be dealing with young girls complaining of abdo pains, most likely caused by their period.

Both consultants walked out of earshot of the young girl.

'Mr Levy why have you paged me, surely there was someone else in this whole hospital very capable of dealing with this girl.' Serena said impatiently.

'I thought that this case needed a female and I felt you were the best for the job.' Sacha tried to explain. 'She came in on her own, after being referred by the ED. I thought judging by the fact that it is 2 AM and by her external injuries, she may have been, well you know, raped.' Sacha said, out of earshot of the child.

'Right, I shall take it from here, I shall let you know of any advances.' And with that Serena Campbell walked over to the girl's bed, determined to get to the bottom of this.

Serena gave a brief read through of Caitlin's notes then decided it would be best to treat her minor injuries first.

'Right Caitlin, I need to take a look at you cheek please.' Serena went to touch the cheek but as soon as she contacted her, Caitlin jumped up, straight out of bed and backed up against the wall behind her. Serena was taken aback, and was starting to possibly understand what had happened to the poor girl. Serena felt it best to approach this cautiously as she didn't want to scare the child.

'Caitlin, could you please come back into bed..?' Serena asked carefully, knowing how to deal with young girls as she had raised one by herself. Serena could see Caitlin's brain whirring, obviously deciding whether to obey. Caitlin deemed Ms Campbell safe and edged back towards the bed, her guard up. Serena was surprised at how quickly the child had agreed, however she tried not to show it.

'Good girl. Now would it be okay if I checked your cheek..?' Serena asked carefully, not wanting to panic the girl. Caitlin slowly nodded, so Serena proceeded to stitch it up. Caitlin stayed very still, except for a couple of winces, she showed almost no pain.

'Right now could you tell me how you got here?' Serena asked, she didn't want to interrogate Caitlin but she needed a picture of what had happened

'I got a taxi..' Said Caitlin, so quietly that Serena almost had to lean in to hear her.

'Right, why did you need to come in?' Serena asked, choosing her questions carefully, as she had many more but had to tread cautiously to gain the girls trust.

'I... It.. Something was hurting.' Caitlin said, her cheeks flushing slightly. Serena had a good idea of what exactly was hurting.

'Oh right, can I ask what?' Serena said casually, whilst examining Caitlin's eye, so she wasn't too embarrassed.

'Erm.. It's.. I.. ' Caitlin was unable to finish her sentence so she indicated downwards towards her lap.

'Right.' Said Serena understanding what she meant. She tried to act very casual. 'Can I take a quick look?'

'No. Please' Said Caitlin, becoming the innocent young girl Serena had witnessed previously.

'Caitlin, I really need to know what is going on.' Serena egged, knowing how the girl must feel after remembering back to her first gynecological exam as a young girl. 'If you let me take a quick look, I promise to be as gentle as I can.'

Caitlin looked petrified, however nodded slowly, clearly trusting the consultant.

'Good girl.' Said Serena. She then closed the flimsy curtains and removed the girls jacket.

'Could you please remove your jeans for me?' Serena asked, trying to make everything seem normal.

Caitlin complied and very slowly slid off her jeans, revealing her very pale and far too skinny legs. Serena also noticed some developing bruises, however decided to take it one step at a time.

'Okay, you'll need to remove your underwear also' Serena said.

Caitlin thought very carefully for a moment, then did as she was told.

'Good girl, now you may find this slightly uncomfortable but please try and relax, and it'll be nice and quick.' Serena said softly. She then examined Caitlin externally, noticing a bruise. Serena then proceeded to insert her fingers. She felt Caitlin tense up.

'Try to relax sweetheart, think about something else' Serena soothed. She continued on, but heard Caitlin wince, and noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. The child was clearly in a lot of pain, then Serena realized why. Caitlin had a ruptured vaginal lining. There was only one way this would've been caused. Sexual abuse. Serena felt overwhelming concern for the young girl who was barely in her teen years. She then removed her fingers and told Caitlin it was over

'You did really well, I'll just give you some privacy then I'll come back in and we can talk.' Serena exited the curtained bay and went to find Sacha Levy.

She found him in the nurses station talking to Chrissie, their voices suddenly became raised and Chrissie stormed off the ward.

'Sorry this may not be a good time?' Serena asked the bothered consultant.

'What? oh no it's fine sorry about that!' Said Sacha trying to be his cheery self. 'How's Caitlin Holmes?'

'That's just what I wanted to discuss with you. She has a ruptured vaginal lining' Serena explained.

'Sexual abuse..' Sacha wondered aloud. Serena nodded, 'Exactly my concerns. What is the best course of action, shall I page psych?' Serena asked.

'Can't. Sharon is in Devon with Professor Hope.' Said Sacha. Serena raised an eyebrow at the knowledge of the consultant.

'Jac Naylor told me, didn't you know we're best friends?' Sacha joked.

'Well, if Sharon isn't here, I think the best option is I go and speak to her and try to find out a little more information.' Serena stated.

'Good call' Sacha agreed. And with that, Serena went to talk to Caitlin, apprehensive of what was to follow.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena walked towards bay 2 where Caitlin was lying on the bed, looking nervous as Serena approached her.

'Hello Caitlin, so we need to have a quick chat, but it would be a lot easier if I could also speak to an older relative, is there anyone I can call? Serena inquired.

'No.' Caitlin said harshly, however she then quickly corrected herself. 'I mean, I'm sure they wouldn't want to be woken up at this time so until the morning you can just tell me.' Serena sensed there was something Caitlin was hiding however it was possible the girl was being genuine, and didn't want to wake anyone up.

'Right.. it's just you aren't legally old enough for me to speak to, so if you could give me a way of contacting your parents I would appreciate it.' Serena asked sweetly

Caitlin suddenly burst into tears. Serena hurriedly closed the curtains to give the girl some privacy.

'Hey ssh, what's up?' Serena mothered the child.

'I c-c-can't tell y-you..' Caitlin wept.

'Why not? It can't be anything I've not come across before.' said Serena.

'He w-would k-k-kill m-me..' Caitlin continued to bawl.

'Hey, let's just calm down yeah? There's no point getting our selves worked up over this.' Serena tried to say, worrying the girl would make her self sick if she carried on like this.

Caitlin took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Serena sat herself down on the bed next to her. Caitlin was the first to speak.

'Sorry..' She mumbled.

'There's no need to apologise' Serena said kindly, whilst handing the girl a tissue. 'Now are you going to explain who you meant by 'he'?'

'Mum's boyfriend' Caitlin said quietly, looking downwards.

'Okay, now why would he not want you to contact me if you're injured..?' Serena quizzed, already knowing the answer.

'He...He did it..He hurt me.' Caitlin whimpered, fresh tears forming in her blue eyes.

'Oh Caitlin...' Serena felt a pang of sorrow for the girl. She was so young, who could do such a thing. Serena imagined if it had been Eleanor, but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind as it made her feel physically sick. 'Right I need to make a few phone calls, do you think you could get some sleep..?' Caitlin nodded in response and lay herself down on the uncomfortable bed, eyes staring at the ceiling, her stomach turning.

Serena briskly walked over to the nurses station. She made a mental note to find Sacha and tell him what had happened, but she needed to urgently make phone call to social services. Serena picked up the phone and dialled the number. She got an automated response, telling her to call back at 6 am as they were closed. Serena slammed the phone down, questioning Britain's care system. Serena then made the decision to dig up Caitlin's file, to find her school so she could let them know she wouldn't be in today.  
As she was scrolling she noticed that Caitlin had been admitted to hospital several other times, which she hadn't noticed the first time she flicked through the girl's notes, as she had only looked briefly.  
Caitlin had been admitted 3 months ago with three broken ribs, and 2 months before that with a fractured wrist and other external injuries. Serena then saw a note that said social services had been called due to suspected abuse however Caitlin denied it and got sent home.  
Questions were buzzing through Serena's mind and she decided the best thing to do was lie down in the on call room, then at 6 am contact social services and Caitlin's school to sort this whole mess out. Serena contemplated going home but decided against it, worrying if Caitlin needed someone in the night, she wouldn't trust anyone else, and more importantly, wouldn't trust Serena again for leaving her.  
Serena headed to the on call room, hoping to get a few hours sleep before her services were required.

**6**** AM**

The sound of Serena's alarm buzzed awoke the sleeping consultant. She sat up instantly, checking her phone for the time and realizing she had been asleep for almost 3 hours. She then got out of the bed and went to wash her face in the little sink. After changing her scrubs and making herself look more presentable, Serena headed onto AAU to make a call to social services.

Serena walked to the nurses station, and found it empty. Once again, she dialled the number for social services and this time was greeted by a northern woman.

'Hello Social services, how can we be of assistance?' Spoke a tired woman.

'Hello, this is Serena Campbell, I'm a consultant at Holby City Hospital. I need to report an incident of rape and possible sexual and physical abuse.' Serena said with an authoritative tone.

'Right I'll put you through to an available social worker, please hold.' Serena was instantly put through to another female, probably because they weren't busy.

'Hello this is Alice Cook, how can I help?' A younger sounding woman who had a central London accent spoke.

'Hello this is Serena Campbell..' and Serena went on to explain Caitlin's case.

'Right this is priority as I need to be there before one her guardians, you did the right thing contacting us first, I will be there at 7.' Said Alice.

'Thank you.' Said Serena, happy that it wouldn't be a long wait.

She then dialled Caitlin's school and alerted them that Caitlin wouldn't be in school today and she would let them know when she would. Then, she put down the phone and headed in the direction of bay 2.

Serena pulled back the curtain to find Caitlin lying peacefully in the bed. From looking at her face you would never think she had been though what she had, she looked so innocent.

Serena decided it best to wake her up so she could discuss what was going to happen that day.

'Wake up Caitlin' Said Serena, gently nudging her shoulder. Caitlin awoke instantaneously and suddenly jumped away from Serena, however after she took a moment, she realized who it was and sat back down on the bed.

'Sorry, you scared me.' Caitlin admitted.

'No worries. Now, I have raised my concerns about what you told me last night with social services.' Serena stated. She noticed Caitlin's face. 'Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you, okay?'

Caitlin looked as if she was about to cry and suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom. Serena decided to give her a moment and went to make herself a coffee, thinking Caitlin probably needed to relieve herself anyway and would want some privacy.

Fifteen minutes later, Caitlin still hadn't emerged so Serena went into the female restrooms.

'Caitlin?' Serena called, out, her voice echoing through the empty cubicles.

Doctor Campbell?!' Caitlin shouted back, sounding panicked

'Caitlin what are you doing?' Queried Serena, wondering why Caitlin still hadn't emerged.

'Ms Campbell, I'm bleeding and I can't pee.' Caitlin said, she sounded as if she was in pain. Serena was growing increasingly worried.

'Caitlin could you unlock the door please?' Serena asked, not expecting her to comply. However, Caitlin unlocked the door straight away and let Serena in. Caitlin was perched on the toilet, her blood stained underwear on the floor, dried tears on her cheeks.

'Right, this is a personal question, have you started your period yet?' Serena had to ask.

'I'm not sure' Caitlin questioned.

'Okay that means you haven't..' Serena couldn't help but laugh at the child's innocence.

'Okay I need to examine you so if you could just make yourself decent I can get you a gown okay?' Caitlin nodded and Serena left the bathroom

'Nurse please can you get me a children''s hospital gown from paeds, around age 9-10?' The nurse nodded and hurried off. Serena knew Caitlin was only 11 however she was so tiny she resembled a younger child.

Caitlin then came out from the bathroom wearing her jeans, headed towards her bed. Serena walked up to her and asked her to lay down. Serena noticed that the blood was showing through her jeans. Luckily the nurse then arrived with her gown.

'Here Caitlin, put this on.' Serena handed the girl the robe who proceeded to change into it, not minding that Serena was watching. Serena noticed more bruising on her stomach and her back. Her thoughts of abuse were basically confirmed, she just needed to make sure Caitlin told the social worker the truth.  
Serena also noticed that the child's ribcage was visible, she needed to eat something.

'Caitlin, I know you're in a lot of pain but I'm not legally allowed to do anything yet, I can examine you and insert a urinary catheter however until the social worker arrives, I can't do anything else.' Serena explained, noticing the confused look on the girls face. Sometimes Serena forgot she was only 11.

'What's a capeter?' asked Caitlin.

'A catheter. It'll help you urinate with less pain.' Serena said.

'Oh.' Said Caitlin.

Serena proceeded to examine Caitlin and inserted the catheter. Serena noticed a tear in the vaginal lining. Caitlin cried a little over discomfort but stopped quickly.

'Good girl, you're ever so brave.' Serena encouraged. Caitlin gave a small smile, the first one Serena had seen from her. 'Can you do me a favour and have a bit to eat for me? You must be starving.' Serena said.

Caitlin shook her head, 'I'm not hungry' She said.

'That may well be the case but you don't look healthy at the minute, you need to eat and drink something.' Serena said firmly. The tone made Caitlin nod in agreement.

Serena left Caitlin to go and update her notes. As she walked up to the nurses station she saw a young woman standing there with mid length wavy brown hair, and a petite frame.

'Can I help you?' Serena asked.

'I'm Alice Cook from social services. I was contacted by a Serena Campbell.'

'Ah hello, I'm Serena Campbell, I contacted you about Caitlin Holmes. Caitlin has suffered from a tear in her vaginal lining resulting in excessive bleeding however legally I cannot do anything as I need a signature from a guardian.'

'Well I can do that after assessing this case, first I need to speak with Caitlin, where is she?'

Serena led the woman to Caitlin's bed. Caitlin was perched on the edge of her bed with a glass of water and a sandwich. She had drunk half the glass of water but hadn't eaten any of the sandwich yet.

'Can you eat that sandwich for me please Caitlin?' Serena asked in her stern voice, it did the trick and Caitlin slowly took a bite.

'Caitlin, this is Alice Cook, she's from social services.' Serena began. Caitlin stopped chewing and looked up worriedly.

'Hello Caitlin, do you mind if we have a quick chat?' Alice asked softly. She was very kind so Caitlin agreed to talk. Serena left to go and deal with her other patients.

'Caitlin, I need you to tell me the complete truth okay?' Caitlin nodded.

'Now, has your mum's boyfriend, matt, been hurting you?' Caitlin nodded.

'Right, in what way sweetheart?' Said Alice, making notes.

'He touches me..' Caitlin whispered.

'Can you tell me where?' Alice cautiously said. Caitlin indicated to where she had been touched.

'Caitlin, does he ever rape you...?' Alice asked, being extremely careful.

'What's that?' Caitlin was only 11, she didn't really understand what that was.

'Rape is where Matt goes inside of you, without you telling him it's okay. Has he ever done that to you?' Caitlin nodded slowly, tears welling up.

'Don't tell him I told you please!' Caitlin practically begged.

'Don't worry Caitlin, you're safe now.' Alice assured the child.

Serena Campbell then popped her head round the curtain.

'Alice can we please speak in private?' She asked.

'Sure, I'll be right back, Caitlin.' Said Alice softly.

After making sure Caitlin couldn't see or hear them, Serena spoke, 'Matt is here with the mother, they want to see Caitlin.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the positive reviews! Really encourages me to continue writing!**

'After talking to Caitlin, I think I need to talk to Matt and her mother Tracy. I'm going to take them somewhere private and in the meantime if I sign the forms, Caitlin can have her minor procedure. Don't tell Caitlin that her parents are here as we don't need her doing a runner in her condition.' Alice decided, feeling obliged to take charge as she was used to dealing with situations like these.

'Right, I'll just get a nurse to send over the consent forms and let Caitlin know what's going on, but not about her Matt and Tracy.' Serena confirmed. She then found a nurse and sent her to Alice, whilst she strode towards bay 2.

'Hello Caitlin, how you feeling?' Said Serena checking over her notes, for no particular reason. 'So, Alice signed your consent form to agree to a minor procedure to stop the bleeding. Does that sound okay?' Serena asked.

'Do I have to have an injection..?' Caitlin said instantly.

'Only a teeny tiny one, you can handle it.' Serena really needed Caitlin to have this procedure else she risked having a major op later in life and possible not being able to conceive.

'No, I'm not having a needle.' Caitlin said, her stubborn 11-year-old side showing.

'But you were fine with the stitches?' Serena asked.

'It's not being pricked that I don't like, I don't like having stuff put inside me.' Caitlin tried to explain, obviously having great difficulty finding words.

'Right? Can I ask why?' Serena raised an eyebrow. In response, Caitlin just shrugged and lay down on her back, suggesting the conversation was over.

'I didn't want to have to play this card young lady, but the consent form has been signed and this is for your well-being. If you can't give me a good reason to not have an injection, I'm going ahead with it right now.' Serena spoke sternly. Caitlin ignored her, however Serena noticed her squirm a bit. Serena spoke again, 'I'm going to go and get the tray.' With that, she walked off.

When Serena came back she was surprised to see Caitlin had not moved. She really was a stubborn one, Serena thought to herself. They were alike in that aspect.

Serena filled the needle with anaesthetic. 'Caitlin sit up please.' Serena commanded. Caitlin sat. Serena prepared to inject Caitlin, and right as she was about to touch her, Caitlin jumped up.

'Please no no no stop please!' Caitlin begged tears in her eyes.

'Are you going to tell me why you don't want an injection?' Serena said firmly.

'It's the stuff inside, it'll make me go crazy!' Caitlin poured out. Serena paused, baffled at what the child had just said to her.

'Caitlin, have you ever had one of these before?' Caitlin shook her head vigorously. 'Then why do you think you'll go crazy?' Serena asked

'Well sometimes my mummy does it at home and then she goes crazy and then she suddenly gets angry and it scares me. I don't want that to happen..' Caitlin admitted, her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

'Caitlin, listen.' Caitlin looked up at the consultant. 'Inside this needle, there can be different things, the bad things can make you crazy, but the good things can stop us from getting ill or hurt. This one is a good one, it'll stop you from being in pain.' Serena explained soothingly. Wondering how a mother could inject drugs in front of her child.

'You promise?' Caitlin asked innocently.

'Cross my heart.' Serena agreed. 'Now are you going to let me do this?' Caitlin still looked apprehensive, although Serena wasn't surprised. 'Caitlin, do you trust me to know that I'm not going to hurt you?' Caitlin nodded, quite surely. 'Well here we go then, lie down and you won't feel a thing.' Serena assured the child. Caitlin complied and let Serena perform the procedure.

When it was over, Serena smiled at the girl. 'See? I told you it'd be fine'

'I feel sick.' Caitlin said and suddenly threw up.

'Don't worry, it's normal yeah?' Serena stroked the girl's hair softly, trying to soothe her. She called over a nurse to clean Caitlin up and then went to find Alice.

**I know that chapter was short but I'm really running out of ideas, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is happening at the same time as the last one. It is about what Alice and Caitlin's parents discussion.**

Alice put on a stern face and walked up to where Matt and Tracy were standing.

'Can we talk in private please.' Alice said quite firmly to Matt and Tracy.

'What? Why? You've already judged us, I can tell! Where's Caitlin, bring her here now. You have no right to keep her!' Matt screamed right in Alice's face. Tracy stayed quiet, looking quite scared.

'Pleas could you calm down sir.' Alice said, as she was unsure of Matt's surname. Alice was slightly nervous however she had dealt with people like Matt before.

'You telling me to calm down? You telling me to calm down when you aren't letting us see our kid because of some bloody lies she's made up about us?!'

Suddenly Michael Spence ran up as he could see this man was getting out of control.

'Hey. There are sick people here, now you need to calm down else I'm going to have to call security.' Michael shouted over Matt.

surprisingly, Matt complied and followed Alice into an office to talk.

After the three adults had taken a seat Alice began.

'You daughter Caitlin, well, she had raised some concerns over her living situation.'

'Don't listen she just makes up lies for attention. She does it to the teachers at school, she's a right pain.' Matt said, slightly calmer than earlier but still red in the face.

'Miss Holmes?' Alice had not yet heard the mother speak. She stayed silent.

'Would you like to speak to me privately?' Alive asked softly. Matt then stood up aggressively.

'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE INTERFERING WITH OUR LIVES. THE SOCIAL ARE ALWAYS STICKING THEIR NOSE IN. WE AIN'T SPEAKING TO YOU. NOW WE'RE TAKING CAITLIN AND LEAVING' Matt bellowed and stormed out the office, shouting for Caitlin.

**I know it's short, sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is back to normal again!**

Serena had just finished with Caitlin. As she was walking away from the bay she heard extremely loud shouting. She jogged to where Alice was trying to calm Matt down and prevent him from finding Caitlin. Serena tried to help.  
Suddenly Matt broke free of the barrier Alice and Serena were trying to form and he ran down the ward ripping open curtains to find Caitlin. He then ripped open the curtain to bay 2 to find Caitlin lying with her legs apart on the bed, unable to close them after the minor procedure.

'Caitlin, get up.' Matt shouted at her. Caitlin suddenly felt sick to the bottom of her stomach. Fear seeped out of every inch of her body. Caitlin immediately obeyed and stood up. She had learnt now.  
Alice, Serena, Michael and Tracy Holmes all came running over. Serena tried to tell Caitlin to sit down, however she ignored her. Caitlin was more afraid of Matt than anyone else. One glare would make her sweat.

'Get your clothes on, now.' Matt barked at the 11-year old. Caitlin grabbed her jeans, t-shirt and hoodie from the chair and went to go to the bathrooms.

'Where the hell do you think you're going?!' Matt shouted at her, grabbing the back of her hospital gown so that it undid and the back. Caitlin tried to hold it shut but she knew Matt could see her behind. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead.

'Y-you said to g-go change.' Caitlin whispered, not daring to look Matt in the eye, whilst trying the hold her gown.

'What so you can go and do a runner? No, you're changing right here.' Matt said. Caitlin stayed where she was, not wanting to disobey orders but not wanting to change in front of all those people.

'I thought I told you to get changed?!' Matt said through gritted teeth. Caitlin knew this meant he was mad, so she slowly complies and tried to change without anyone seeing anything.. Her cheeks were flushed red as she cautiously attempted to put on her t-shirt.

'Hurry up!' Matt bellowed in Caitlin's face. 'You're nothing special. Just the average flat chested baby, do you even wear a bra?!' Matt laughed at his own joke. Caitlin ignored the comment trying not to show any emotion, she didn't want to seem weak.

'Caitlin stop. Matt this is totally inappropriate.' Alice said as loudly as Matt had been speaking. She was the first to do anything as the other adults had all been in shock. Matt was surprised at how stern the small woman had sounded. Luckily just at that moment security arrived and escorted Matt and Tracy out of the building. Matt was screaming how he would be back for Caitlin all the way down the ward until his voice was cut off by the doors.  
After that, all eyes turned to Caitlin, who was frozen to the spot. She had no idea what to do.  
Alice glanced at Serena suggesting that she should talk to Caitlin as Caitlin trusted her more. Alice mumbled something about needing to go and sort something out, Michael in hot pursuit.  
After they both left, Serena sat on the bed and indicated for Caitlin to sit down. However she still didn't move a muscle, obviously shell shocked.

'Caitlin, come and sit..' Serena said in the softest voice imaginable. Caitlin walked over and sat on the bed, slowly a tear dripped down her face, then a few more and suddenly she was crying her eyes out. Serena pulled her in and stroked her hair softly, trying to soothe her from the traumatic experience she had just suffered. Serena couldn't imagine the embarrassment and fear running through the young girl's bones.

After around 20 minutes of sitting in silence, Alice walked up to them.

'I have found a children's home with a temporary space for Caitlin, it's right near the hospital and nearby Caitlin's school.' Alice tried to make it sound good but knew Caitlin wasn't going to take this well.

'I'm not going.' Caitlin said, quietly however very determined.

'Caitlin it's lovely there, the children and adults are very friendly, you'll have your own room and everything!' Alice was really trying to sell it as there was no where else for Caitlin to go.

'No, I'm not going there'

'Caitlin look, there's the head care worker over there! His name is Tom, doesn't he look nice!' Alice pointed to where a man was standing. Caitlin shook her head. Serena stayed quiet but reassuringly rubbed Caitlin's back, she didn't agree with Alice's approach however wasn't a social worker so didn't say anything. After all, she wouldn't be happy if Alice went around incorrectly diagnosing her patients.  
Tom then walked up to where the three were talking.

'Well hello, you must be Caitlin? Nice to meet you.' Tom was quite tall with blue eyes and medium length brown hair that was spiked up with gel. He looked like he was in his mid 30's. 'Have you got your things? You'll be just in time for supper, it'll be a great time to meet everybody!'

'No I wont.' Caitlin said.

'Sorry?' Tom sounded confused. He looked to the two women for help but they just looked at the child.

'I won't be on time for supper because I'm not going.' Caitlin was extremely stubborn.

'Well I'm sorry but you're going to have to for now, until we find a more permanent placement for you.' Tom spoke, a lot sterner than he had come across previously.

'NO!' Caitlin shouted, she tried to run but Tom grabbed her quickly and carried her away from the women. Caitlin was kicking and screaming.

'No! No! Please don't let them take me away! Please. PLEASE! DR CAMPBELL PLEASE!' Caitlin screamed and screamed, the whole ward could hear her begging. Serena filled with pity, she couldn't picture how frightened the child must be.

'MR SPENCE, MR LEVY, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME PLEASE!' Caitlin cried. She was then carried through the doors, off the ward and into the October wind.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena watched the little girl being carried out of the hospital. She felt sick to her stomach, something she didn't usually experience over a patient. Serena felt disgusted at herself at the fact she had let them take away the tiny girl. She was only 11 and was being dragged away from everything she knew and was being put in a completely strange place after all she had been through.

'Rena!' Michael shouted. Serena hadn't noticed him standing there.

'I've called you five times, what were you thinking about?' Michael already knew the answer.

Serena and his exchanged knowing looks and Michael then went to deal with a drunk patient who was causing a scene after being woken up by Caitlin's pleads.  
Serena went to sit in her office as she couldn't concentrate on work right now.  
After making a coffee and sitting in silence for a good 30 minutes Serena picked up the phone and rang the only person who could help.

'Hello, Alice Cook speaking' Alice picked up the phone instantly.

'Hello it's Serena Campbell.' Serena said quietly, not in her usual authoritative manner.

'Ah, I was expecting a call from you at some point.'

'Why?' Serena queried.

'Because it tugs at everyone's heartstrings, seeing a child being taken away.' Alice spoke softly, as if she was a friend.

Serena stayed silent, suggesting she agreed.

'Don't blame yourself.' Alice knew exactly what Serena was thinking as she had many phone calls like this before.

'But if I hadn't called you-' Serena tried to say.

'-Then Caitlin would've gone back to being abused.' Alice finished Serena's sentence.

Serena flinched at the word abuse.

'I know this is totally inappropriate but can I see her? Caitlin I mean..' Serena ball parked.

'Well that's not technically allowed, however as she has no other family that seems to care for her, after she has settled in I will try to arrange for you to visit her, however it's not a definite.' Alice cautioned Serena not to get her hopes up.

'Thank you, Alice' Serena said genuinely. She then hung up the phone and continued with some paperwork, her mind put slightly to rest.

**I know it's short, sorry! I'm running out of ideas so please help me by reviewing!**


End file.
